Taking a chance
by countrypanther14
Summary: This is not only my first crossover, but the sequel to "Maou's day off." Read and Review, and I own nothing but any OCs that appear in this fanfic. This is also rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to "Maou's day off." So R &R. And Urushihara might be OOC in...all of this. This is also my first crossover. I own nothing but any OCs that appear in this story.**

* * *

 _A job offer?_ Urushihara thought. _Is this guy serious?_ He shuffled around in his box, it had been well over a month since he had been poisoned by Olba and almost died, but now he was back to full strength, and back to his former self. When he felt like he would never go back to sleep, he got up and stepped over Maou and Ashiya, walking into the living room and opening his computer. As he waited for it to turn on, he used the moonlight that shined through the window as a dimly lit lamp to look at notes he had scribbled into a notebook, which he kept hidden under his desk.

 _Should I do this?_ he asked himself as he opened a blank document and then the email he had recieved a month ago after he had returned from the hospital. _If I do this, I could help repay the debt. But they'll probably have me change my hair and eye color; they might not approve of me having purple hair and eyes._ He clicked on the Start button in the bottom corner of the screen and opened a program that he used when he needed to create a computer generated project; like his video game. He clicked on his saved files and opened an old file that he had been working on; typing in the notes in his notebook as Ashiya got up.

"Please do not tell me that you're watching porn on that machine." he yawned.

"If I was, you wouldn't be standing here in this room." Lucifer said. "You'll be on the floor in a petrified heap because of the sight before you." He clicked the 'Save' button on the file and pulled up his email list; clicking on the one that said it had a job offer. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ashiya said. "I thought that after you almost died, you would change your sleeping habits."

"Not going to happen." he said, clicking the reply button on the email.

 **Dear Mr. Rimoto,** he wrote.

 **I am sorry I took so long to respond to your email reguarding a job off you sent me last month. And I offer even deeper apologies because I am not able to get a plane ticket to New York and meet with you.**

He clicked send and almost immediately got a reply back.

 _ **Dear Mr. Hanzo,**_ it read.

 _ **I understand that you will not be able to meet me in New York. And I'm okay with it. In all honesty, I work for my uncle, and his company has a branch in Japan that you can work from. I will see if he and I can make the trip to Japan to meet with you. If we can make the trip; give me a time and place to meet.**_

Happy that he still had a chance to get a job, he replied back and scheduled a meeting at the local coffee shop. The only thing he hoped was that this wasn't a scam. Because that was the last thing he needed at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R.**

* * *

 **(Midtown: NY)**

"Thanks for helping out again tonight, Iron Fist." Tony said as he lifted a box. "I swear my niece, Kazuma, is more worried about her phone than unpacking her stuff."

"That's okay," Danny said. "Nova has all his junk laying around too. So this isn't a problem."

"Hey guys," a girl with dark hair said, her brown eyes buried in her phone.

"Hey Kazu," Danny said, swiping away the girl's phone and giving her a heavy box that she couldn't even lift. "Just something you might want to consider."

Kazuma rolled her eyes and dropped the box on Danny's foot, earning a pained grunt from the blond teen as she took her phone back. "And that's my way of saying no." she said before pocketing the phone. "And uncle Tony, how much do you love me?"

"What did you do now?" Danny asked.

"That's none of your business." Kazuma growled.

"Kazuma," Tony said. "What did you do?"

"Remember that Hanzo guy I talked to you about? The guy from Japan."

"The one who you tired to get me to hire but couldn't because you know that position is long since been filled." he said.

"Yeah, well, we are actually going to meet him in Japan." she said. "Because the last time I checked, STARK Industries has a working branch in that area. And it has an opening."

"I really wish you wouldn't do these things." Tony said. "And as right as you are, I can't give him the job."

"Oh come on," Kazuma whined. "You said it yourself that his work was up to your standards."

"Yeah, but if he's like any of the other people who were there for the job and later fired. He's ignorant and cocky."

"So is he," Kazuma said, pointing to Danny and cleverly dodging a snow globe that he had thrown. "But you don't hear Fury complaining."

"That's because Danny's a hard worker and a good fighter." Tony said. "Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Kazu, I've been telling you for weeks to get your stuff unpacked so we can get rid of these boxes." he said. "But you don't listen. Besides, your fighting style is just you jumping around like a monkey."

"I am not a monkey, and we are going." she said.

"No, we're not." he said. "Kazu, you do these things without thinking them through."

"But I did think this through uncle Tony," she said. "And I think he's good for the job in Japan. Come on, take a chance for once."

"Forget it." Tony said. "We're not going."

"Tony," she whined. "Please, I have a very good feeling about this."

"No," he said. "End of discussion." He gave her the box he had been holding and left the room, leaving her alone with Danny.

"So..." she said awkwardly, putting the box down on her bed. "Do you want to-"

"Forget it." he said.

"Hey dumb ass," she said. "Don't get perverted or twisted. I was going to ask if you could hand me that letter opener so I can open the box."

* * *

 **(Next day)**

"She really called you that?" Ava said as Danny got his books from his locker.

"Yeah," he said, closing his locker as he turned to her. "She did."

"Who's she and what did she do?" Kazuma asked.

"You," they both said.

"Really?" she asked. "Danny, I call people dumb asses all the time."

"Not that, although that still hurt." he said. "I was talking about the argument you had with your uncle."

"About the both of us going to Japan?" she asked. "It was basically a one sided argument, because we're still going."

"I thought Iron Man told you no." he said.

"Who said I was bringing him?" she said, "You and I are both going."

"No," he said. "Forget it. I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Kazu, when your uncle sees we took his private jet, he's going to kill us."

"Here we go," she groaned. "Look, I don't care if you have morals both as a hero and as a millionaire. But for god's sake, Rand; take walk on the wild side."

"Not going to happen." he said.

"You're going." she said. "Or else, I'll tell Ava here about-"

"Alright, you win." he said. "Man, you play dirty."

"Great." she said. "See you after school."

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
